Sex Bond or Send to the Underverse?
by hellsbells101
Summary: The new Lord Marshall overhears two of the Dames talking. They are discussing Lord Vaako and deciding: Sex; Bond; or send to the Underverse? The only question is: Which side will Riddick fall on? More importantly, what will he do it? WARNING SLASH


Disclaimer: Don't own; would be decidedly richer if I did.

* * *

Riddick was stalking the hallways. He knew he should sleep but his convict ways were hard to give up, which meant he still slept the bare minimum. Right now they had the skeleton crew running the ship while the elite slept. Or most of the elite as he soon found out.

He turned into the main corridor from his sector and nearly ran smack into Dame Toal and Scales. They were beautiful and cold in the way that was expected of Necromonger women, but he'd discovered that in private - they had a fire.

Right now they were gossiping, "Did you see the newly promoted Commander?"

Riddick smirked, the promotion was borne out of necessity as his First had stomped all over the other Commander. The previous commander had made a play for Vaako's job. It was a stupid move as Vaako had earned his position through smarts and cunning, and being a vicious bastard when provoked.

Dame Scaled giggled, "He reminds me of my husband when he was younger."

Riddick could not say why he stayed where he was. He would later blame boredom - a state he'd never really suffered before becoming Lord Marshall. He heard the indelicate snort as a response, "So sex, bond, or send to the Underverse?"

Riddick liked these women - they were his kind of people. Dame Scales laughed softly, "Sex, My Lord would soon as gut me as let me bond with another, and he is too pretty to send to the Underverse."

Riddick snorted at that very practical statement. He didn't agree, then again neither did Dame Toal. "Please, if Lord Vaako wasn't bonded to the she-bitch - I'd work out a way to off her, and bond to him."

Dame Scales grinned, "You and nearly everyone else. She is toxic. I couldn't stand being bonded to her. She is definitely one for the Underverse."

"'Til Underverse come." She added solemnly with a twinkle in her eye.

Riddick let the women move off but it did leave him with several thoughts to ponder. It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice how awesome Vaako was. He was married to the 'she-bitch' and that was definitely going to become his private name for her. So how to get Vaako out of his twisted marriage and at the same time, trap him with Riddick? It would require finesse, but he was willing to work on the plan. In the meanwhile, he could watch Vaako's ass - _a tough job but he was up to it. _

Riddick watched his First Commander as he trained, and he was impressed. Vaako was deadly and used an economy of movement that let him understand exactly why he was First Among Commanders. He supposed he should be grateful that he interceded in his matchup with Zhylaw because as cocky as he is; that was a close one.

Vaako's Dame was on the prowl around him. He'd like to think that she was being supportive, but she couldn't quite keep the quiet fury off her face. It was a shame really she may have been beautiful once like her husband, but now she was cold and twisted. It was not attractive**_, at all_**.

Riddick was bored of just watching. Sparring could be foreplay if done right. He sighed, "Commander Vaako ... Come and play."

Vaako straightened up. He loved the way the Lord Marshall made all the other Necromomgers' nervous. "Shall we put on a show?"

The other Commanders frowned, and Toals was the one to ask, "Show?"

Riddick shook his head, "The question you have to ask is: Are you afraid of the dark?"

The lights dimmed at his direction and only dim lights cast a small glint. Vaako and Riddick were having the time of their lives. "Honestly Vaako. You seem happier now than in a while."

It was about as subtle an insult as he could bother to give. With the eyeshine he saw Vaako's nod and smirked as he never let his guard down. It was great. It seemed that Vaako was receptive to his advances.

**_Good!_**

Riddick was in a specially good mood today. He had sought the advice of Dame's Toal and Scales. They had been only too happy to give him the technicality that he needed to kill Dame Vaako. They were also exuberant in their glee over the prospect of Commander Vaako being able to have a bonded partner that he could care for. It was almost romantic in a Necromomger way.

What they explained was that it was good to be King, or Lord Marshall in this case. She was actively plotting his death - not that it wasn't a way of life with them. However as Lord Marshall he could just call her out on the bullshit and kill her. Life was infinitely more fun at the top. Simpler too if you wanted to kill someone.

He debated whether he should play with her before he killed her or just get the job done. He wouldn't know truly until he saw her. He was in a whimsical mood.

He sat on his throne having effected a bored face. The elite played their little games as they walked in. He loved how Vaako didn't give a shit - he walked into the room and assumed his position by Riddick's throne. Riddick had the plan form right there. Oh this would be fun.

He listened as the grunts brought their petty issues before him. He didn't mind as he had made it clear early on that if they were stupid complaints - the plaintiff would suffer as much as the accused. It had certainly cut back on silly arguments being brought before him.

He watched Dame Vaako scheme and plan. Well her scheming days would be soon over. He was going to see to it personally. As what many thought was the last complaint, Commander Vaako stepped forward to close the meeting, "Are there any more complaints for the Lord Marshall?"

Riddick smiled, "Actually, I have one."

Vaako frowned, but would follow his leader's move. "Well then, let us hear your complaint."

Riddick let the hall go quiet, "Dame Vaako step forward."

She preened, "My Lord. Have you a complaint?"

Riddick stood up, and circled the scheming woman, "I do. You don't seem to have the guts to kill me yourself."

She was startled by the direct attack. It was never done. She hadn't planned for it and thus ill-prepared. "I would not do something treasonous," she simpered, leaning low, giving him a view of her chest. It didn't do a damn thing for him.

Riddick snorted, "Clearly the Commander married you for your beauty."

She hissed it wasn't true. He would never have got as far as he had without her. She looked to her husband for a defence and realised her error. They were in on it together! She in vain reached for her own weapon. It was too late; before he had even realised it - the knife was buried in her gut. She could feel the Underverse approaching her; she tried to pull it out. Although even as her life slipped away she knew that if she did all she would do is speed up her departure to the Underverse.

Riddick pulled his favourite knife out of the she-bitch. She didn't deserve to have such a weapon. It had served its purpose and now it was time to return to him. He slipped the knife into a sheath. He held it handle first on his palm, "Do you accept this gift and all that it entails?"

Vaako smiled, it was like he'd just been told it was the _Day of the Dead, _which was the Necromongers favourite holiday. "I'd be honoured my Lord."

Riddick smirked, "Good because if you keep what you kill ... Then I'm keeping you!"

Vaako was more than okay with that. Today really was a red letter day - The Lord Marshall had killed his she-bitch of a wife, and then enacted the formal courting ritual. All it would take was the formal bonding ritual in his chamber and it would be done.

Commander Toal stepped forward, over the dead body. "Are you saying that you are claiming Commander Vaako as your Royal Consort?"

Riddick was smug, as that was exactly what he was doing. "Oh yeah. In fact, I'm gonna claim him right now. Can you see to the mess on the floor?"

Toal nodded, and if Riddick wasn't focussing on Vaako's ass he would have taken the time to tell Dames Toal and Scales when it came to Vaako there was definitely no question about what should happen when it came to: Sex; Bond; or send to the Underverse?

_The answer was obvious you'd bond him as quickly as you could; enjoy all the sex you could, and send anyone to the Underverse who interferes_.


End file.
